


Right From the Start, I Gave You My Heart

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, also adorable babies and dancing, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: Valentine's Day hasn't quite gone according to plan for Jake and Amy - but things eventually take a turn for the better...My b99 Secret Valentine fic for @b99peraltiago on Tumblr!





	Right From the Start, I Gave You My Heart

With a flu-filled husband as well as two baby twins and a toddler to take care of on what was supposed to be the most romantic night of the year, to say that Amy Santiago is exhausted (and more than a little irritated) is an understatement. She’s been doing her best to push the dinner plans they had had for Valentines Day out of her mind on their shared day off, as she’s tried her best to help Jake through a horrendous cold whilst also taking care of their three children. 

She’s finally lying down on the couch at around 8pm when she feels a little piece of paper being shoved into her hand. She recognises her daughter’s scribbles and before she can look up, she hears a tiny voice whisper “It’s for you, mommy”. She looks and sees what she assumes is supposed to be a heart. 

“It’s for va-ne-tines day”, Livvy explains, emphasising the pronunciation of each syllable as she struggles slightly with the longer word.  
Amy’s own heart melts as she hugs her. 

“It’s beautiful, baby”, she whispers into her curls. Livvy grins and giggles a little as they part and Amy swears it’s the best and most adorable sound she’s ever heard.  
Then her husband’s voice comes out from the hallway and she briefly reconsiders. 

“Hey, did you get a mysterious valentine’s heart too? I just don’t know where this beautiful drawing could’ve come from...”, he says looking around dramatically. He still sounds full of cold, but looks a million times better than he did an hour ago.  
Livvy giggles even more. 

“Was it you, Livster?”, he asks, bending down as to tickle Livvy as she nods, looking very proud of herself. 

“How are you feeling?” Amy asks. 

“A lot better, like really a lot”, he tells her, his silly games replaced with a tone of genuine sincerity. Then, a more jovial expression returns to his face as he moves away from his wife and daughter.

“In fact, I’m feeling so much better, that I think we should celebrate Livvy’s amazing art and this very special day with – wait for it…”

He walks over to the Bluetooth speaker.

“A family dance party!” he exclaims as Taylor Swift begins to blast through the apartment. 

“Babe, are you sure you’re up for that?”, Amy asks, concerned that he might wear himself out again. 

“Yeah, like I said, I’m a million times better, especially now that I’m hearing the greatest musician of the 21st century”, Jake says, beginning to dance to the beat of Welcome To New York. 

“Seriously, I’m fine”, he reassures her when she gives him another concerned look.  
Amy and Livvy soon join him in bouncing around to 1989, all holding hands and smiling from ear to ear. It might just be the best Valentine’s day Amy’s ever had.


End file.
